


A distant singing memory

by Kosier_Salt



Category: HoloEN, Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Idk i made this in one day lmao, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosier_Salt/pseuds/Kosier_Salt
Summary: As she carefully walks in a slow and rhythmic pattern with hands on the wall by the hallways, she passes by an open door across, it was dark and her eyes are being uncooperative so she could not see clearly whose door it was, but she hears a familiar sound... music..? coming out of it, it was alluring... Gura slowly heads for the other side of the hallways towards the door, almost tripping due to her wobbly legs, and leaned in the walls close to the door to focus on whatever she is hearing to realize someone is singing a song.Once her mind manages to untangle itself and hear the singing more clearly , her chest tightens even more, but not out of pain, more of because it sounded so... familliar...her mind drifted off to her memories as she closes her eyes, momentarily feeling a peace of mind as a distant memory pass by her like a breeze.Its warm.
Relationships: Not sure honestly - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	A distant singing memory

**Author's Note:**

> I was just having a Nostalgia moment with Marry Poppins when I accidentally clicked on a video with the same singer but different movie, and my brain just went "WRITING TIME" so uh oops, this exists now hahaha--
> 
> Listen to The sound of music: Do-Re-Mi if you have not yet, it is kinda integral to this short story >_<  
> man, I need to watch that movie soon
> 
> and oh uh, I hope the story's ok ;-;
> 
> o7

A Shark abruptly awakes at night, feeling her chest tighten as she struggles to breathe in and out, 'shit another nightmare'

Gura stays lying on her bed for a while just staring at her wall, waiting for her disorganized head to calm down, but the ache is not subsiding, she figures the best course of action is to go outside to take a walk or just drink water, and so she starts slowly rising up to sit down, careful to heaving a leg as she felt it wobble when she finally gets on her feet, she was told by the doctor to stop jumping out of her bed when she awakes as that make her pass out, so slowly does she carefully take a step forward, each step getting more and more steady as she finally starting to get a sense of balance back, but had to hold on to the wall when she felt her eyes blur and had another wobble off her jelly legs, guess she is not walking tonight, deciding a water could help her refresh at least, Gura heads out of her room with the kitchen as a goal set in her jumbled up mind.

As she carefully walks in a slow and rhythmic pattern with hands on the wall by the hallways, she passes by an open door across, it was dark and her eyes are being uncooperative so she could not see clearly whose door it was, but she hears a familiar sound... music..? coming out of it, it was alluring... Gura slowly heads for the other side of the hallways towards the door, almost tripping due to her wobbly legs, and leaned in the walls close to the door to focus on whatever she is hearing to realize someone is singing a song.

once her mind manages to untangle itself and hear the singing more clearly , her chest tightens even more, but not out of pain, more of because it sounded so... familliar...her mind drifted off to her memories as she closes her eyes, momentarily feeling a peace of mind as a distant memory pass by her like a breeze.

Its warm.

Gura came to a very vague memory, she looked at her own hands, way smaller than what she has now, she doubts she was even above 1000 years old at her current state, looking about and around, she sees 3 blurred kids (must be a limit to her memory), with very distinctive aspects sitting in front of her, they seem to be in an endless hill, filled to the brim with pretty flowers, with a very bright sun casting a shadow at their features, Gura wondered why she did not feel like burning with a sun that bright when she suddenly hear a voice boom behind her.

"Alright bozos! as you may know, or not, depending on how your.... previous caretakers have 'taken care' of you, every deity has a song of their own!"

Gura sees golden locks of hair falling into her field of view, she moved them aside to look up at whoever was casting the cool shade to her, the golden locks belonged to a tall and pretty lady, with a blurred face, she also notices that her hair is so long it reached on her lap, wait a minute, is-is she sitting on her lap? she feels a blush creep up to her face, not her kid self though, she seemed pretty happy at her current predicament.

She then hears her own voice speaking out on a very high tone "Shong? oooh whatsh that?! ish that like... a fighting stansh or shomething?" 

"I Doubt it, I bet its like a special ability for the deity's!" a blurred kid with a pinkish hair claims

the pretty lady sighs "Lord have mercy you kids do not even know what a song is.." 

".... ... . .. .. .. ." another blurred kid with a pair of cute flaps muttered to herself

She felt the pretty lady's head turn at the flappy kid's direction "What's that?" 

"I Heard her!" the last blurred kid with flames surrounding her happily chirps, "She said a song is a music that has vocals as the main feature!"

The pretty lady claps her hand "That is right! good job [nmaione]!, at least one of you knows what a song is"

"Alright so today I have decided that I teach you all a very simple vocal lesson! so that one day when you decided to make a song, you would not look like an idiot" the pretty lady continues

"But miss [naswto]" the pink haired kid asked with a raised hand "what good is a song for our future? i doubt we will be using that anytime when our fates are..." she trailed off..

"Woah now [aloicpel]"the pretty lady exclaims "I know you will have to work your hardest in the future to get your... 'caretakers' attention back, but also know that you will not have to work everyday for it, there will be days where it feels slow and there will be days when boredom will just hit you, and so when those days strikes, singing a song keeps you just a little bit more sane"

"I... see..." the kid responds

"Anymore questions?" The pretty lady asks

it was met with silence and shaking heads

the pretty lady inhales 

"Alright! so are you kids ready?"

All the kids responded yes with distinct enthusiasm

"Alright! so the very first thing you need to know is the distinction!" the pretty lady stands up, grabs Gura's sides and plops her down next to the other kids

the feeling of disappointment was felt in both selves

"hmm how do I explain this..." the pretty lady walks back and forth, pacing bout for a few minutes "Ah right!" she pats her left fist to her right palm "DoReMi!"

Gura sees her younger self and the kids turn their head in confusion

"Alright kids so, follow after me!" the pretty lady faces them with a very bright smile 

And sang in an ascending tune "Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do!"

'Wow she has a pretty voice' current Gura thought to herself

Her younger self and the kids follow after, but not in proper tune, current Gura felt herself wince

"...Yikes..." the pretty lady's shoulder lowered

"Ehhh wash it that bad?" her younger self asked

"Yes... but know that it's not your fault little [rgwa], it was a lot of tune in that one word group" the pretty lady responds, on her thinking stance

she sat cross legged in front of the kids with hands on her head clearly focused on her thoughts "hmm.. how to make it easier.."

Her eyes then sparkled "Oh! Right! the song humans have sung before!"

the kid with the flap spoke with barely audible but understandable desperation "My own kind?" Younger Gura and the others looked at her with wary eyes, worry written on their faces, as if the girl besides them suddenly became very, very fragile 

The fiery girl then quickly turned back and spoke out "Miss [oanstw]!"

the pretty girl snapped out of it "Ah! sorry" and rushed over the flappy girl's side patting her in the head "No worries no worries! they came from good people!" she confidently remarks, the flappy girl nodded, the glint of fear on her eyes gone, the pretty lady then turned to the fiery kid "Thanks for the heads up [aatiksnah]!" 

"Be careful next time or you will face MY wrath!" The fiery girl responds harshly

"I will, I will" the pretty lady sweats and raised her hands up "but ok back to topic" Gura blinked, and suddenly the pretty lady's hand holds a guitar "I think singing a song ourselves would be much more efficient and memorable" she then lowers her hands and prepares the guitar in her care "Just follow after me ok? trust me it will be fun"

Enthusiastic 'okays' rang throughout the Hills

and so with a few strums of the guitar, she began to sing 

"When you sing you begin with do-re-mi~"  
They all followed  
"Do re mi~"  
"The first three notes just happen to be Do re mi~" she sung again  
"Do re mi~" they respond once again

"Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-" She stop her strumming  
"too fast" the pretty lady chuckles  
"Alright kids remember these words well!" And she began strumming again

"Doe, a deer, a female deer~  
Ray, a drop of golden sun~  
Me, a name I call myself~  
Far, a long-long way to run~  
Sew, a needle pulling thread~  
La, a note to follow Sew~  
Tea, a drink with jam and bread~  
That will bring us back to Do Oh-oh-oh~" The pretty lady then quickly exclaim "one by one!" 

the strawberry haired girl shouted "DO!"  
"A deer, a female deer~" the pretty lady followed  
the fiery lady happily chirps "RE!"  
"A drop of golden sun~" the pretty lady smiled ever so brightly  
the girl with the flaps nervously followed "m-MI!"  
"A Name I call myself~" the pretty lady acknowledged the flappy girl's participation and proudly smiled at her  
she continues "FA! a long long way to run~"  
"SHEW!" Younger Gura shouts  
"A needle pulling thread~" The pretty lady chuckled  
"LA!" all of the kids followed  
"A note to follow Shew~" the pretty lady continues as little Gura shouts out "HEY!"  
"TI, a drink with jam and bread~"  
Then everyone sang with "That will bring us back to DO! oh-oh-oh~"

They continue singing in a cheery manner, and slowly became distant, current Gura realizes that the memories were finally phasing out, getting colder, 'wait don't go' Gura feels a part of herself beg.

like a dream her memories is fades away, But the pretty lady's voice, she still hears it, muffled but just there...

With a barely functioning brain her instincts followed suite, reaching out her hands towards the voice, Calling out "W-wait, A!" she hears a creak and then..

she trips.

THUMP!

...

"...Aaaand to what honor do I have a fish suddenly appearing and flopping around in my room?"

Gura's eye slowly opened and used all that's of left of her brain cell to scan the area, 3 panel computer... a table with a basket of lemons...a bed... and that familiar voice, she pieced it together and her head clicked.

yup this is Amelia's room.

Gura quickly sat up "Awah Ame--"

the sudden action made her dizzy and gave strain to her stomach "awawa..." she held the painful spot with both of her hands.

"Woah you ok there?" Amelia came to her field of vision, worry written all over her face.

"Shwshahsa, Nightmare and..and painful headache.. familliar voice, memoriesh.." Gura stammers out, feeling hazy.

"Alright alright slow down Gurandma" She felt a hand helping her stand up and being guided somewhere "Your clearly fizzled out, take a rest for now and explain the details later ok?"

"B-But--"

"hush" She was plopped down to something soft.

"rest." the blonde commands as she sits next to her.

"Water..." she mutters.

"Ah." the blonde responds, she reached out a hand out of Gura's view and return with a water bottle at hand "here, drink slowly" she hands to the shark

Gura heeds to the advice, taking her time gulping down the water until it ran out .

"that... was still pretty fast" the blonde mutters to herself, she took the empty water bottle from Gura and threw it... somewhere, "Dammit, a miss" the blonde mutters to herself, "Eh I'll throw it properly later, she tells herself as she turns to the shark, and with a hand, she carefully led Gura's head to her lap "Alright bozo, get some more sleep"

Gura was too dizzy respond to the action, still hazy from the sudden burst of memories she recovered way from thousands of years prior.. but amidst the haze she still manages to ask "Ame... were you singing earlier?"

Amelia pats her head "more of a vocal practice really, was... I too loud?" she asks sheepishly.

Gura closes her eyes "No... not really... but can you sing it again?"

Amelia looks at her, confused "You sure? you know I'm not that good at singing.. I doubt it will help you sleep..."

"please?"

"..."

"Alright... but Just this once!" Amelia sighs.

She inhales and then started singing.

just as she warned her tone slips here and there mid singing, but it's still that ever so familiar voice, and it lulled Gura slowly to sleep...

...

The blonde heard the shark doze off, and stopped singing.

"Lord that was close, I didn't expect her to hear me, let alone remember..." Amelia says to herself.

she then reached for her pocket watch just by her skirt and opened it, inside was the ever so powerful artifact, the time machine, and above it was a picture.

a picture of a long haired blonde girl with 4 young kids in respective order; a shark, a phoenix, a reaper, and a human, all smiling amidst an endless hill filled with flowers.

"You will all remember what happened in due time... for now, I will keep watch of all of you closely..." The blonde smiles to herself.

'Soon.'


End file.
